fakegta5fandomcom-20200213-history
Blazer
"This bike is the perfect one for douchebags who love to ram around blowing up other's personal vehicles or disturb their enjoyment. Featuring an unsafe structure that injures you badly even just the slightest bump." -Description The Nagasaki Blazer is a sports quad-bike featured in GTA 5. It is the signature quad-bike for douchebags who love to blow up other's personal vehicles and not paying money for it, or simply disturbs their enjoyment by killing them repeatedly. Whenever the player sees this bike being ridden by another player, it means that they are going to be dead if they did not escape. The best way is to either run or blow their Blazer up too. Design The lazy developers had entirely stolen the design of the Blazer from the 2012 Yamaha YFZ450. It's also considered a motorcycle with four wheels, if pertained to the handlebars. The design of it is why it's the signature bike for douchebags. The wheels are actually vulnerable to pop and if can, the player might have a chance to snipe the idiotic douchebag when he rides it, since the bike has no rooftops. The design of it did not cover safety measures, meaning that the player can have serious injuries even when it's only the slightest bump of it (ie, stone). The player can be hurt from either the penis, balls or both. Performance Douchebags don't give a shit about performances. Their main goal is to spoil other's fun by ruining it, such as being sniped as soon as the player exits Los Santos Customs, or having their personal vehicle bombed and not having the idiotic douchebags paying for it. The bike's speed is slightly faster than others, and having four wheels to stabilize it (as well as the brakes) makes this bike the best choice for douchebags. Locations * During mission Nervous Ron. * Can be bought for $8,000. * Trevor owns one, near his shitty trailer. * Can be stolen from various idiotic douchebags. Trivia * The Blazer cannot be modified in Los Santos Customs except for the brakes, suspension and armor. ** Armor is quite useless when it comes to this bike, as the top is not covered, giving others a chance to snipe the douchebag. * It can be fitted into pickup trucks, but it will explode quickly. * The name "Nagasaki Blazer" is giving a nod to the nuclear bombing of the Japanese town Nagasaki during World War 2, in which the bombing was done by ignorant, idiotic, satanic fatsos who think they are the heroes but actually are the worst criminals and the mass murderers on earth. ** The developers purposely named this bike "Nagasaki Blazer" because they are blatantly ignorant racists who love to defame other countries too. They also tend to champion the nuclear bombing and tried to re-bring the painful memories of the loss of innocent lives when the town blows up. * It was easy to kill douchebags who was riding in this vehicle, by using a sniper rifle.